The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Dermatitis can be an acute or chronic inflammation of the skin. There are a multitude of causal agents. Some causes include but are not limited to chemical irritants, allergic reactions, genetic conditions, infectious processes and excessive moisture. These causal events are immediately followed by the necessary reaction of the body, resulting in an interplay of actions and events aiming at restoration of the skin to its original state. In the case of skin related dermatitis, excessive contact with moisture can soften the layer of strength at the epidermal layer that can soften the skin and disrupt the integrity of the multiple protective layers of the skin. For example, this can result in possibly negatively affecting the dermal-epidermal junction with the constant effects of maceration, and as a result weakening the integrity of the skin and its underlying strengthening components. When skin integrity is broken the underlying basic protective modalities from invasion of pathogens is compromised. Further, with the moisture that builds up in skin folds the normal skin Ph is altered causing a negative affect on the inherent antibacterial protective mechanisms. Lower or higher Ph values can allow pathogens to proliferate in this warm moist environment. When skin becomes macerated with constant moisture and integrity of the protective layers of the skin are broken, a portal of entry for bacteria can be created that potentiates the risk of infection at a tissue level. In the debilitated individual this type of infection can lead to sepsis. Bacteria, either as a primary causal agent or during a secondary infection, can damage the surrounding tissue as well. Often negative reactions are kept at bay by application of bacteria inhibitors. The inventor hereof has found that maintaining skin integrity is paramount in preventing this pathway. Constant moisture causing maceration should be eliminated. Many medications and personal care items have been developed in order to remedy the severely itchy and often painful consequences of dermatitis. With severe dermatitis there is often impairment of the integumentary system decreasing the capability of this organ and its functions. The risk of infection to the host is increased with the interruption of the natural barrier-skin. Increased moisture in the intertriginous and other areas of the skin can increase skin vulnerability to dermatitis caused by moisture macerating effects to the layers of the epidermis and dermis, ultimately compromising the skin's integrity. Impaired integrity and moisture can lead to an increased risk of dermatitis and potentiate invasion of pathogens. In general, treatment of underlying causes will facilitate healing of dermatitis. General anti-inflammatory therapy and antibiotics are often chosen as treatments. Other ways of treating moisture-based dermatitis are mainly based on providing either a protective layer to the skin, e.g., by applying a lipid-based ointment containing additives such as zinc, or by frequently cleaning an area at risk. Special personal care items are endless. They have been developed, varying from specific wet wipes, absorbing discs, stoma rinsing fluids and creating protective layers with ointments.
However, these treatments typically can only alleviate one or more of the clinical symptoms from dermatitis. The inventor hereof has found that the elimination or reduction in moisture induced dermatitis would help eliminate the underlying cause. Presently all treatment modalities start by washing and drying skin. Complete drying of skin, especially in the intertriginous areas (such as skin folds), is often difficult. The disclosure hereof provides for prevention of moisture-based dermatitis and provides an adjunct therapy to other customary treatments. In some cases, relieving the skin completely free of moisture, Candidiasis and other opportunistic infections can be reduced. The warm moist environment that is conducive for their proliferation can be interrupted. Therefore, this disclosure can provide for decreasing moisture related dermatitis and its pathway of infection.